Retribution
by blackknight291
Summary: Yuka and Shiki side story I'd like to think before their invasion to the gakuen alice. OC present. much obliged waiting for reviews.


A/N: this is a side story that follows Yuka making her decision to go or not save her daughter.

Gakuen Alice: Retribution

Yuka plans to return to Gakuen Alice in hope to take back her daughter to prevent the same fate befalling her daughter.

'Calm down Yuka!' Shiki said as he grabbed Yuka's shoulders. He couldn't prevent himself from raising his voice to stop her from leaving the warehouse, the place they used to hide themselves. 'We will save her for sure but first we need to avoid the meeting that could possibly happen to us!'

Yuka looked at Shiki realizing that she had burdened the male once again of her problem. She nods her head with a gloomy expression. She knew full well that Shiki have been saving her for a couple of times; she owes the man a lot, she wouldn't be able to do anything if Shiki wasn't at her side.

Shiki slowly moved, took a peek in the small opening of the door to see if their pursuers have given up.

Yuka and Shiki ran into the warehouse to hide from the men that were pursuing them, people from the Gakuen Alice that they encountered during their duty. They took to their advantage how dark the night.

'It's fine.' Shiki sat down against the metal door. 'They are leaving. Somebody saw them and I assumed were asked to leave.'

'**HEY!**' a female shouted walking towards the warehouse where Shiki and Yuka were hiding. 'They are gone now.' The voice sounded to closer to Shiki. 'You can come out now.' The voice sounded a bit arrogant.

Reluctant, Shiki walked outside the warehouse knowing that they cannot stay hidden. He looked at the person standing not too far from the warehouse. 'You saved us I guess.' His voice didn't sound pleased even though help came to their aid. He kept his guard up in case the female may attack him.

Yuka stepped out of her hiding place. She saw a female who looked around 18-20's wearing white short shorts and long sleeve turtle neck black shirt.

'Well I saw you are in trouble so I just lent a hand I guess.' The female informed. 'Follow me if you want a place to rest.'

'Thank you,' Yuka spoke lowering her head. 'You have done enough.'

'So you are Alice users huh…' the female stated. 'But I don't understand why they would run after you adults.' She glanced at Shiki and Yuka showing a sly smile. She wanted to see the reaction that the two would have of her words.

'Can you really provide a place for us?' Shiki asked cautiously. He didn't look away from the female worried that the minute he does, they will be attacked.

'Yes. I can.'

And so, Yuka and Shiki followed the female who introduced herself as Rin.

Shiki kept staring at Rin. He couldn't see her as a threat, however he looked at her, and she looked like a normal female - - raven hair extending to her back, amethyst eyes (rare), pale skin, and a not so fat not thin lean body.

Rin lead Yuka and Shiki to a two floor house standing near the road side. The plce looked more like a dormitory. 'I'm sure that they will accept you easily like they accepted me. I have no connection to them but are kind enough to take me in.'

'They aren't your blood relative?' Shiki asked. He has no room for being rude, wary of Rin's intentions.

'Yeah.' Rin answered as she opened the door. A male child welcomed her with a smile.

'Oneechan you are back? Niisan is about to prepared to leave the house because you haven't returned.' The child said. He took notice of Yuka and Shiki. He bowed his head greeting Rin's companions. 'Nice to meet you! I am Mikoto. It is rare for oneechan to bring guest so please make yourself at home.'

'Thank you.' Yuka thanked with a smile. She pet Mikoto's brown hair while recalling her own daughter. By her estimation, Mikoto might be close to her daughter's age.

'Nice to meet you.' A man walked down stairs. He bows. 'Are you old acquaintances of Rin in her school?'

'Ah. No.' Shiki denied. 'We won't stay long so -.'

'They are from the Gakuen Alice, well I'm assuming that they are former students of that schools.'

'Wha?' the man eyed Rin who sat down on the sofa.

Shiki raised his suspicion more of Rin's identity by what she knows. 'Just who are you?'

Mikoto looked at Shiki and then to Rin. He understood a bit that there would be some adult matters that would be discussed.

The man asked Mikoto to prepare the drink.

Mikoto looks at the man before he follows what was asked of him. He left the room feeling the tension between the groups of adults.

'So you didn't come for her.' The man said looking a bit relieved. 'You don't know her either I suppose or I think that's better. If she had helped you, there might be a good reason.' He remembers that he had not introduced himself to the visitors. 'Forgive my rudeness. I am Touya. Do sit down and let us have a talk.'

Yuka and Shiki exchanged looks before they sat down on the soft blue leather sofa.

'I would ask you to leave immediately as soon as you have rested but I do believe that Rin have not stated her reason for helping you out.'

Shiki eyed Rin. He still waited for Rin's response.

'I'm a former student of that school.' Rin answered coldly. 'Well that's all I can let you know. Anyway, you guys are planning to move into the Gakuen Alice correct? I would like to lend you a hand, but I can't, all I can give you is a warning.' She smirked as she faced Shiki, '_**Let me give you a warning. There are bound to be sacrifices. You can't leave an opening to your heart.'**_

'What?' Both Yuka and Shiki understood for what reason Rin said such a thing.

Touya sighs. 'Just tell them straight! You saw something right?' his voice sounded mellow as if he were trying to lighten the heavy air.

'Saw?' Yuka asked. She looked at Rin. She wondered the possibility of Rin being an alice user.

'Rin have the ability to see through the future. I met her because she saved me, upon seeing my future. ' Touya explained. 'And I suppose she saw something in your future and saved you in your predicament. That much is all I know of and understand at least.'

'Oneechan can't you be more honest?' Mikoto walked in the room serving the drinks.

Rin looked away; she glanced at Mikoto. She stood up and left the room quietly.

Touya sighs. 'You can sleep for the night. She might be more willing to tell you anything by morning.'

Shiki thanked Touya.

Touya led Shiki and Yuka to the guest room. 'If you need anything, you can ask me or Mikoto. I doubt that Rin would entertain you though at the moment.' He gave a timid smile while leaning against the door. 'Anyway do forgive her please.'

'She is a stranger to you and yet you are letting her do as she pleases.' Shiki stated. He knows that there might be more to the relationship between Touya and Rin.

'Mikoto needs her.' Touya explained. 'You might not understand it but, she is the only one who he needs the most.'

'We won't pry then.' Yuka said sighing. She understood that there are things that can't be said in words, even she have that same problem.

'It's alright.' Touya smiles. He left the room.

Shiki offers Yuka to sleep on the bed as soon as they have the room to themselves.

'Shiki, why do you think that girl saved us?' Yuka asked. She sat on the soft bed with crossed legs.

'I can't explain it but that girl has lonely eyes.' Shiki stated. 'I don't know what her purpose in helping us, but I'm sure that she doesn't want to involve herself further with us.'

**Morning.**

'Good morning!' Mikoto greets as Yuka and Shiki walks in the dining room. 'Have you slept well?'

'Yes.' Yuka answered. 'Thank you for letting us stay.'

Rin followed behind Touya. She looked groggy.

'Care to tell us anything now?' Shiki asked eyeing Rin. He waited for Rin to speak.

'You are not gonna leave are you without me saying anything?' Rin asked, her eyes meeting Shiki's. 'Well I can't tell anything, besides, if I were to do more than that I would have disturbed your course of life more than I have. All I can say is that you can come to me and ask for help only thrice. More than that I will make sure that you won't be seeing me again.'

'I do not understand your intentions.' Shiki stated.

'No worries…' Rin said. 'You don't need to.'

Touya approached Rin. He flicked her forehead and said, 'Come on now and tell.'

RIn looked at Touya. She covered the reddened spot where Touya flicked her forehead. 'Alright.' She sighed with a gloomy expression. 'All I can say is that you be careful. You are planning on going inside the academy correct? I suggest that you settle your account there immediately. You will regret if not you settle it soon. That's all I can give tell you. I shouldn't actually tamper with a person's life.'

Yuka smiled. She thanked Rin even though she did not understand much what the female wants to say.

Shiki stood with a serious expression. He looked like he understood a bit where Rin is going. He knew that it is better if they end the chase of cat and mouse soon rather than involving a lot of people. He met Rin's eyes, as if he invited her to talk privately to elaborate something like a plan.

Rin looked away. She cut her eye contact with Shiki knowing that the male companion of Yuka understood what she is trying to say. 'I won't walk you out. I'll be leaving early.' She turned around and then left the room.

Shiki dined with everyone that was left, his mind elsewhere preparing himself to what will come to them. If his soon to be action will save Yuka and Mikan.

END…

A/N: thanks for reading! Flames or any form of review welcomed. I'm still working a bit on my story writing too...


End file.
